The New Generation Of Fairy Tail
by Adarious
Summary: The sun has set for Natsu and his allies! Now, as they grow old, they entrust the future of Fairy Tail, as well as all of Fiore, to their children! However, new allies as well as new foes emerge, accompanied by some old friends and old rivals, and poor Aidan Heller, a nobody with extreme hidden power, is unwittingly dragged right in the middle of it all! (First fanfic!)
1. The Discovery

**Chapter One: The Discovery**

Aidan dashed around aimlessly, lost in one of the many vast forests in Fiore. He was on the hunt for his meal for tonight. Darting between trees, his body seemed to be a bullet, piercing the air as he propelled himself forward. Suddenly, his sense of smell picked up on something. He immediately veered towards the source, his mouth watering at the thought of deer meat. He finally caught sight of the deer, but it had already heard his approach, and was fleeting. _What a fool._ Aidan thought. _No deer can outrun me_ , and picked up speed. He caught up to it in no time, grinning manically.

He raised his hand, ready to crack its neck, when a sudden explosion not so far away distracted him, making him stop in his tracks. Aidan lost interest in the deer, which bounded away into the thick bushes, and focused on his sense of hearing. He listened to his surroundings, ignoring the usual sounds of leaves rustling, or animals as they prowled the forest. Then, he picked up on a sound he had never heard before. Aidan crouched low, then focused his magical energy into his legs, and pushed himself from the earth with so much force, that he had left a crater where he previously stood.

Soaring over the treetops, the sounds of combat grew louder as Aidan approached the source of the unknown sounds. He smelled numerous people, which only made him more curious. Once he arrived, he landed atop a tree to observe from afar. The humans appeared to be wizards, and were fighting each other viciously. Suddenly, Aidan saw a teenage girl, probably near his age, puffed up her cheeks, and began to emit incredible magic power. "Iron Dragon Roar!" she screamed, and a raging vortex of metal shot from her mouth into a group of foes.

 _Interesting._ Aidan thought to himself, then watched as another girl shouted "Fire Dragon Roar!" while a boy beside her bellowed "Lightning Dragon Roar!" The two attacks combined into one brutal wave of destruction, obliterating most of the wizards it was aimed at. Then, it shot straight into the mountain behind them, causing it to collapse. "No!" Aidan cried, leaping from his tree straight onto the battlefield. Most of the wizards paused their battle to stare at the newcomer, but Aidan didn't care. _If that mountain crumbles, my forest could get wiped out!_ Aidan thought, which compelled him to race to the base of the mountain, ignoring the confused wizards on both sides.

When he reached the mountain, he concentrated all of his magical power, causing the ground to shake from the waves of pure magical energy he was emitting. A yellow aura radiated from him, and his eyes glowed with power. Raising his hands, he gestured towards the mountain. "Fairy Shield!" he yelled, and a magic circle rotated at his feet. A barrier of pure energy erected itself around the mountain, preventing it from crashing into the forest beside it. He heard people gasping and shouting behind him, but chose to ignore it. His main goal was protecting his home.

He continued to hold the barrier for a bit longer, until he was sure no debris had any chance of landing in the forest. Then, he slashed his hands through the air to his sides, and the shield dispersed. The mountain showed no signs of collapsing anytime soon, which made Aidan sigh in relief. He then turned to the wizards, who were still staring in awe of his magic. The silence continued for a while longer, until the girl Aidan had noticed earlier stepped up to him. "How'd you do that?" she asked, completely unshocked by his display, which made him relax a bit. At least someone wasn't surprised by him. He simply shrugged in response to her question. "I don't know. It's just a spell that I was taught."

The girl's red eyes narrowed. "Who taught you that spell?" Aidan was about to say something, then saw a wizard behind her aiming a staff at her back. He quickly tackled her, and the enemy's attack sailed harmlessly over their heads. The girl shrieked "What are you doing?!", to which Aidan replied "Not much, just saving your butt." He then stood up, glaring at the man who dared to attack him and an unsuspecting girl. "Alright, bro, I'm going to give you two options." he spoke to the man, who was cringing in fear. "Either run home with your tails between your legs, or get the everloving crap beaten out of you. What'll it be?"

Before the man could respond, however, one of his allies charged Aidan, causing the latter to shake his head. Then, he began to glow with magic power once again, but this time his aura seemed different then when he casted Fairy Shield. "Requip!" he shouted, and suddenly he was engulfed in fire, with lightning flashing within the flames. _Let's see if I can replicate that awesome Unison Raid I saw earlier._ Aidan thought to himself. _What would I call it though? Well, it's lightning and flame, and they said something about dragons and roaring...Oh, I know!"_ He grinned at the approaching attacker, and inhaled his fire and lightning.

Once he felt as though he would burst from the pressure, he bellowed "Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!" A magic circle expanded from his mouth and a torrent of flame, arcing with lightning, spewed from his mouth, decimating the enemy wizards. "R-retreat!" a wizard squeaked, and in no time all of the enemy wizards either teleported out, or just ran as fast as their legs could take them. Aidan smirked, wiping the sweat from his brow. The remaining wizards gave him curious stares, but mostly they were tending to their own, helping any who were injured from the fighting.

Suddenly, he felt immense exhaustion overwhelm him, and he dropped to his knees. Aidan heard someone rushing to him, but he couldn't muster the strength to turn his head. _Well, this is what I get for unleashing two powerful spells back to back._ he inwardly scolded himself as he dropped to the dirt. He felt small hands pick him up, and mustered the strength to aim his sight upwards. The girl who he had protected earlier glared down at him with her red eyes. She brushed aside her black bangs, and remained silent for a bit longer. Then, she spoke in a condescending tone "Are you a complete idiot, or what?" Aidan felt offended. "What exactly are you talking about?" The girl just sighed, then continued. "Apparently, you are. I'm talking about how you used Fairy Shield, then Dragon Slayer magic not long after. You obviously depleted most, if not all, of your magic power."

He laughed lightly, causing the girl to look at him strangely. "If you think so, you're sorely mistaken." Aidan then shakily pulled himself to his feet, his body recovering during the time the girl had been holding him. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Then, his cheeks expanded to the size of bowling balls, and he tilted his head towards the sky. " Requip! Iron Dragon Roar!" he yelled, and a funnel of metal particles blasted from the magic circle hovering over his mouth. The girl gasped, while most of the other wizards exclaimed in excitement.

Then, the girl marched straight up to him, and grabbed his shirt. "Alright, spill it. That was Iron Dragon Slaying Magic, wasn't it? How did you do that? Were you or any of your family members trained by Metallicana?" As she questioned him, the two teens who used that Unison Raid earlier stepped forward to confront them. "That's enough, Alyssa. Leave the guy alone." The boy told the probing girl, whose name was apparently Alyssa. She tsked, then let go of Aidan's shirt and walked away. The boy exhaled loudly, then turned and smiled at Aidan. "Sorry about her. She's just really straightforward. My name's Darius, by the way, and this is Emma." he gestured to the pink haired girl beside him.

Emma had a mischievous stare, and sized Aidan up and down. "So, little guy, answer Alyssa's question earlier. How can you use Dragon Slayer magic, especially three of them?" Aidan rubbed the bridge of his nose, silently questioning the sanity of these people. "I can copy any magic I see, and can even combine them, although it has to fit some requirements." The duo stared at him with wide eyes. "C-copy any magic you see?" Emma inquired. "That's unheard of." Darius mumbled. "Not to mention, it's extremely powerful." Aidan just stood there while they processed the information. Finally, Darius looked back to him, breaking the awkward silence. "You said there were requirements that had to be met. What are they?" Aidan immediately responded. "First, I need to be able to see the magic circle of the spells in question. Secondly, they cannot be more powerful than I can manage. For example, even though I can see the magic runes of an Etherion Cannon blast, I can't copy it since my magic power wouldn't be strong enough."

Darius and Emma nodded their heads, intrigued by the rules of his unheard magic, making them look like over-excited kindergartners. Aidan once again debated whether or not these people had an intellectual disability or not, then just sighed and continued. "The last condition I must abide by is that I cannot keep all the magic I've copied at my fingertips. Instead, it's more like a limited selection. You see, I can only remember up to five different magic I can use, but once I copy another type of magic, the oldest one I have stored in me disappears. I guess whoever came up with this magic made it that way so no one wielding it would ever become too powerful."

Darius tilted his head. "So can you copy the same magic more than once?" Aidan nodded. " I can restock myself with a familiar magic, but I'll have to see the magic circle, then lose the oldest magic I had copied at the time. Emma frowned. "How did you learn Lightning Flame Dragon Roar, though? My dad wasn't here for you to see it." Aidan turned to face her. "I just copied both of your magic, since I wanted to try after I saw your awesome Unison Raid! You two must be really close!" They blushed, then turned away from Aidan's gaze. "W-we're not like that at all!" Emma stuttered nervously. Darius nodded eagerly. "Her dad is really terrifying, and I don't want to die at this age."

Aidan shook his head sadly. "That only confirmed my observation, you know." Then, he felt a tug on his back, and Alyssa was back, silently staring at Emma and Darius, who were both still blushing messes. She looked up at Aidan, her gaze suspicious. "What'd you do to them? If you harmed them in any way, I'm going to-" she was cut off when Aidan just collapsed right on top of her. "Hey, what's the big idea, idiot?! Get off me!" she threw him to the side, causing him to hit his head on a rock. If he wasn't exhausted and tired before, he sure was now. He just curled up into a ball and cradled his head. "Owww…" he groaned.

Alyssa just sighed as he crumpled from a combination of the staggering headache he had, and the magical exhaustion from executing that 'Iron Dragon Roar' earlier. He heard her footsteps as she walked up to him. She poked him with a stick, which didn't really make him feel any better, physically **or** mentally. Aidan felt his consciousness slipping, but he had enough strength to look up at her. He noticed a weird black mark on her right shin, one that looked suspiciously like…

"Don't worry Dumbass, we're not going to harm you. We'll take you back to our guild to get you patched up." She tilted her head, then looked like she had an epiphany. She slammed her fist into her palm, and said"Oh, that's right! You don't know what guild we belong to! Well, you're lucky, Dumbass! We're wizards from Fairy Tail, the best guild in Fiore! You'll fit right in there!" While she sounded ecstatic, Aidan felt as though he just signed a contract with the devil himself. _Fairy Tail?! These guys are with Fairy Tail?!_ His last thought was _This is literally the worst day of my life._ before he passed out.

_

 **So that's the end of my first chapter of my first fanfic ever! Please feel free to post any comments you want, positive or negative! I'll try to read every comment and respond to them, and I'll try to post the second chapter soon! Until then, thanks for reading my story, and I'll see you later!**


	2. The Misunderstanding

**Chapter Two: The Misunderstanding**

"Ugh." Aidan rubbed his head as he opened his eyes to discover that he was in an unfamiliar room. He attempted to raise himself off the bed he was in, but pain and exhaustion washed over him, and he fell backwards into the bed. "Well look who's finally up." a sweet voice remarked. Aidan quickly turned his head to face the source of the voice. He saw a woman who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, her blue hair tied back into a ponytail. "My name's Wendy Marvell, by the way." she told the bedridden boy. "I'm Fairy Tail's main healer, but I'm also a Sky Dragon Slayer."

Aidan looked at her in surprise. _Another Dragon Slayer? Wow, Fairy Tail must have a lot of those guys...wait a second..._ His face contorted into one filled with panic as he attempted to rise once more, then fell back down. _I'm in a fucking wizard guild! To make it worse, it's the strongest one in all of Fiore!_ He looked back at Wendy, who had a confused expression on her face. "Are you okay?" she questioned. Aidan swallowed in an attempt to clear his throat, then said "Am I in your guild hall right now?"

She nodded, still looking at him with a worried face. "Right now, you're in our medical wing right now. You can leave once I approve of your physical and mental conditions. For now, just lay down and rest." Aidan groaned, already scolding himself for being so careless. _This is just perfect._ he thought sourly as he felt his drowsiness win him over. _At least they don't seem like bad people._ With that thought in mind, Aidan grudgingly allowed himself to fall back asleep. However, once he fell into a deep sleep, Wendy silently stood from her chair, and cautiously made her way to the door, and exited the room, careful to not make any sounds.

 **What is this? A P.O.V. change?!**

Alyssa Redfox was incredibly irritated as she sat at the bar in Fairy Tail's guild hall. If that boy hadn't interfered, her job wouldn't have been a complete failure. Those wizards that he had scared off were supposed to be their key into the dark guild Avatar's operations. _They should've learned not to show their fucking faces after the beating our parents gave them all those years ago._ she thought angrily as she drank a cup of hot cocoa. She heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see Emma and Darius walking towards her, looking everywhere but each other. _Seriously guys, that idiot's right: it's really obvious._ Alyssa inwardly sighed, then spoke to the two. "So, did Wendy say anything about him?"

They both sat down next to her, and was silent before Darius spoke quietly. "He's not a Dragon Slayer like we are." She frowned. "How the hell can he not be? We all saw him use Dragon Slaying magic!" Emma leaned forward to face her. "He already told us! He can just copy magic he sees!" Alyssa slammed her fist onto the bar and crushed the surface, leaving a little crater. "Bullshit! No one has ever heard of magic like that before, and I'm not going to start-" A figure behind the bar made its way to the trio, and Darius and Emma held their breath once they saw her approach. Alyssa noticed their faces, and turned behind her to see what they were looking at. "What're you guys looking at? Oh..."

Mirajane Dreyar stood before them, smiling 'gently' at them. "Alyssa, what seems to be the problem?" Alyssa felt chills go down her spine, and she could feel Emma and Darius scooting a little back. "Nothing Mira. Nothing at all." Still, Mirajane smiled at her, and Alyssa felt like she was being read as though she was an open book. "I see." was the simple reply. "Well, just please refrain from swearing out loud, or damaging the property in the future. Okay, Alyssa?" Without waiting for Alyssa to answer, she seemed to glide away to another customer down the bar. _Oh dear god, that woman fucking terrifies me._ was all that occupied Alyssa's head at that moment.

She glared at Darius and Emma, who were both looking extremely guilty. "Thanks for leaving me alone to face her, assholes." she whispered to them, making sure she couldn't be heard swearing by anyone other than them. "Sorry, Alyssa." they mumbled back to her. Suddenly, Alyssa felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alyssa, honey, why the sour face?" Levy Redfox stood next to her, looking upon Alyssa with a worried face. "Mom! You're back!" Alyssa cried, and almost crushed Levy in a bear hug. "Alyssa!" she squealed. "Too tight!" Alyssa released her, a sheepish look on her face. "Whoops. Sorry mom."

"Geehee. I'm not surprised she's that strong. After all, I am her father." A huge man towered over the both of them, but Alyssa's smile only grew wider. "Dad!" Alyssa tried to actually crush him with her hug, but the man simply laughed it off. "Gajeel!" a voice screamed. Gajeel was fast enough to push Alyssa towards Levy before he was engulfed in blazing fire. Behind him,Natsu Dragneel stood, looking downright pissed. "You were supposed to wait for me before you took on that fake-dragon, you jerk!" A hand swept through the fire from within it, and it dispersed to reveal one partially singed, and fully pissed off Gajeel Redfox.

"Hey Flame Brain, you almost harmed my daughter with that attack! Are you that much of a fucking retard?!" Natsu's eyes widened, then turned to stare at Alyssa, who was glaring at him. "I'm so sorry, Alyssa!" he cried, and tried to get to her to bow and apologize again. However, before he could reach her, a pillar of iron slammed into his side, knocking him away. "As if I'll let you near her now, Salamander! I'm going to kick your stupid ass into next week!" Gajeel roared as he ran at the dazed it could turn into a brawl, a wall of ice appeared, separating Natsu from Gajeel.

"Both of you take a chill pill." announced Grey Fullbuster, who stood at in the doorway of the guild. "You're both adults, so it's time to start acting mature." he lectured the two Dragon Slayers. "Grey-sama!" a woman shouted from behind him. The man's eyes bulged and his face turned an interesting shade of white before he bolted to the staircase, and all but flew up it. "Don't tell her where I am!" he screamed as he scurried to find a hiding spot. A woman in all blue ran into the guild. "Grey-sama, where have you run off to now?!" she cried, scanning the guild multiple times for her beloved.

"Kekeke! The stripper's up there, Juvia!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer yelled to the frantic woman, who immediately dashed to where he was pointing. "I hate you Natsu!" Grey shouted as he jumped over the railing back to the ground floor, and sped out the guild. "Grey-sama come back! Juvia still wants thirty two more babies!" Juvia proclaimed as she chased Grey into the streets of Magnolia, heading to God knows where. Natsu just laughed his ass off, while Gajeel just glared at them as they disappeared. "Seriously, what's their problem?" he muttered.

A chair was thrown to the back of his head, which obviously forced his full attention on the one who threw it. "Let's fight Mr. Da-De-Der-Do! I wanna see if you're any stronger than when we last met!" At that moment, Gajeel's rage broke. "For the last fucking time, it's sho-be-do-ba you fucking retard!" Before anyone could stop them, they launched themselves at each other and started an intense brawl. They were rolling around on the floor brutally damaging each other, physically and mentally. Levy sighed, blushing from embarrassment. "Sometimes I wonder if those two have matured at all."

A hand appeared on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Levy. I'm pretty sure your husband is **mild** compared to what Natsu gives me." Levy turned and saw Lisanna smiling at her. "He's so annoying sometimes, I wonder why I even wanted to marry him in the first place." Lucy Dragneel sighed. Levy turned to face her. "'I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't hear what you said. I was looking at Lisanna over there for some reason." She pointed towards a table in the distance, where Lisanna was still waving hello towards the two married women. From far away.

Lucy sighed and withdrew her hand. "I swear Levy. Sometimes I just don't know what goes on in that head of yours." Levy giggled, then looked back at her daughter, who had sat back down at the bar amidst the chaos, and continued to sip her beverage. _That's weird._ Levy thought. _Normally, she'd be egging Gajeel on if she saw him fight._ She made her way to Alyssa, and sat down next to her. "Hey honey, what's wrong?" she asked, truly perplexed by her daughter's actions. Alyssa turned to look at her, a brooding expression on her face. "Darius, Emma and I found a boy while we were on our job."

Levy smiled nervously, not sure where Alyssa was going with this. "And you thought he was hot?" she quipped. Alyssa's face blushed. "Fuck no!" Levy pinched her ear and pulled it, causing Alyssa to mutter "Ow. Ow. Ow." Levy had a stern, motherly face. "Alyssa Cali Redfox, you know better than to swear. Especially in front of your mother." Alyssa mumbled "Sorry." and Levy released her ear. "Ok, so you aren't attracted to him. So what's the deal with him?" Alyssa just stared straight ahead at the wall, wearing a blank look on her face. "He was able to cast Fairy Shield, Lightning Flame Dragon Roar, **and** Iron Dragon Roar in less than ten minutes."

"He what?!" The voice that exclaimed that was not Levy's voice. The two females turned to face Gajeel, who had been able to hear his family via his enhanced hearing while he fought Natsu. He stopped the fight to speak briefly with Natsu, who nodded as if he understood. Then, he sauntered over and gazed at Alyssa. "He casted those three spells in that short of a time span?" he inquired, and Alyssa simply nodded in response. "He said that he uses magic that allows him to copy other people's magic, and use it himself." Both her parents were incredulous. "You're kidding, right?" Gajeel asked her. "I've never heard of that kind of magic before." Alyssa nodded again. "Me too, but I can't think of anything else that would make sense." she spoke softly, clearly still lost in thought.

"Actually, I think there's a book in our library at home that talks about such magic." Levy piped up, and both Alyssa and Gajeel stared at her. Then, Alyssa stood up and began to walk out the guild. However, before she could make her way to the door, she smelled an unusual scent in the air. Murmurs of surprise and confusion filled the air behind her, which was where the smell permeated from. She turned around, and saw a boy her age with shaggy black hair, and piercing blue eyes. "So...Alyssa, was it? It was **nice** yesterday, but I really need to go home now. Would you mind dropping me off at the place you dragged me from? I'd really appreciate it."

There was a grand silence throughout the guild. Then, woots and catcalls were made by the surrounding wizards, much to Alyssa's confusion. "Wow, didn't see that coming." One bystander said. "Alyssa falling for some dude? God, I'm getting old." Alyssa, upon hearing this, felt her face heat up. "You slept with my daughter, shit bag?! I'm going to mutilate you!" Gajeel roared, while Levy hid her blushing face. Mira just smiled serenely, her only words being "Oh my." Darius and Emma simply laughed their asses off at the complete misunderstanding everyone seemed to have.

All of Magnolia heard the commotion Fairy Tail was emitting that day, but none of it was as loud as the voices of two embarrassed teens that screamed " **It's not like that at all!** "

 **And that's my 2nd chapter! Sorry if my writing isn't that good, it's not really my forte anyway. However I'm really into fanfiction, so my story itself is (hopefully) entertaining. I'll try to update as frequently as I can and reply to your comments, but until then thanks for reading my story!**


	3. The Unveiling

**Chapter Three: The Unveiling  
**

It took a while to convince all of Fairy Tail that Alyssa's new 'boyfriend' wasn't her boyfriend, but merely a 'random idiot she found while she was out on a job.' Aidan didn't really appreciate the description he was given, but it sure beat being catcalled by older folk and getting glares of embarrassment and anger from the short, red-eyed Dragon Slayer. He was sitting by the bar, rubbing his head in agony. _How in the world are these guys the strongest wizard guild?_ he wondered. Aidan felt others staring at him, and it sent chills down his spine. He wasn't used to being the center of attention, hell he wasn't even used to hanging around other people! He swallowed nervously, anxiety starting to overwhelm him.

Aidan tensed as he felt a hand roughly grip his shoulder. _Oh please God, don't let it be-_ "Hey shit bag, why aren't you gone yet? Do you **want** me to pin you to the wall with my chainsaw sword?" Aidan turned his head slowly and beheld Gajeel Redfox, who looked as though he was imagining gutting Aidan like sushi. _Oh, fuck my life..._ Aidan attempted a smile, which probably only pissed Gajeel off even more. "Hello, Mr. Redfox. Wendy told me to stay until my wounds heal, so I can't leave just yet." Gajeel glared at him with so much malice that Aidan could swear his eyes were just glowing red dots. "You better heal before I lose my patience, you little fuck nugget. Otherwise, you'll be nothing but an eviscerated pile of flesh when I'm through with you. Geehee." _This guild is full of fucking psychos!_ Aidan panicked.

"Now Gajeel, treat him with kindness. After all, you started being a Fairy Tail wizard not long after almost murdering Levy, right?" a sweet voice interjected. Gajeel whipped around to face the speaker, an evident snarl emulating from his throat. "Who fucking said tha-" He stopped abruptly as he faced the newcomer. Aidan, not knowing who it was, leaned to the side to see who it was. A woman with white hair and startling blue eyes smiled at the two of them. Aidan heard Gajeel gulp, and watched in disbelief as he slowly retreated from the newcomer, who was still doing nothing but smiling at him. Then, without saying a word, Gajeel all but sped out of the guild hall, into the afternoon sun. Aidan looked back at the woman, who just giggled and muttered "Oh my."

"Um, so thanks for saving me, miss." Aidan decided to greet this woman with great respect. _Anyone who scares the shit out of someone like Gajeel isn't someone I'd fuck with._ he thought to himself. _At least she seems nice, though._ The stranger extended her hand towards him. "My name's Mirajane Dreyar, but you can just call me Mira. It's nice to meet you." Aidan smiled, and shook her hand. "Likewise. My name's Aidan Heller. So, why did Gajeel react like that when you talked to him?" he asked. She laughed softly. "Why, because he knows better than to cross me!" she giggled again, and Aidan began to subconsciously retreat from her. "Um, so why did you protect me from him, anyways? You don't even know me." She gazed at him, her sky blue eyes gleaming with amusement. "Well, because you and Alyssa are my new favorite ship!"

Aidan could feel an actual sweatdrop materialize upon his forehead. "What does that mean?" She opened her mouth to answer, then hesitated. "Never mind. It would spoil the fun if I told you know, so you'll have to figure it out on your own!" Aidan's face was twisted into one of exasperation, and his patience was running out. Mira tilted her head at him, as though she was curious of something. "So, Aidan..." He snapped back to attention, giving Mira his full attention, even though he had a bad feeling in his gut. "Do you want to join Fairy Tail? We would love to have you, you know." Aidan's intuition was right. Painful memories assaulted him within his mind, overwhelming him with grief and guilt. "Are you okay, Aidan?" Mira asked, noticing the look of anguish that appeared upon his face.

He lifted his head to look at her, and her breath caught. His azure blue eyes were full of turmoil. Aidan turned his back to her, and began to walk out of the guild. "Sorry, but I think I have to pass." he choked out, tears streaking down his face as he continued to walk through the doorway of the guild. He could faintly hear Wendy call out to him, telling him to return until his wounds healed, but he couldn't care less. "Ice Make: Barrier!" he heard a man shout, and a wall of ice erected itself in front of his path. Aidan continued to trudge ahead, completely unfazed by the resistance Fairy Tail was putting up. "Requip." he whispered. A white magic circle blazed to life at his feet, and he placed a hand upon the ice. Suddenly, the entire barricade of ice collapsed into miniature cubes. There were gasps, and even more yelling as Aidan walked away, but he ignored them all. He knew that Fairy Tail was full of good people, but that was exactly why he had to stay away from them. _I won't let anyone else I care for get hurt by me._ He thought to himself. _Never again._ With that in mind, he steeled himself to the cries of Fairy Tail behind him, and continued back to his forest of isolation; of exile.

Suddenly, Aidan felt a familiar presence approaching from behind, and nimbly dodged whoever it was at the last second. He spotted pink hair, and a scale-like scarf as the person shot past him, and crashed into a nearby building. A wall of dust swirled to life around the attacker, but Aidan could see a shadow with red eyes glaring at him from within it. Aidan sighed, knowing full well that this was about to get ugly. He faced the menacing opponent, who was grinning widely. "Nice to meet ya." the pink-haired man called out to Aidan. "My name's Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?" Aidan visibly paled upon hearing that name. _**The**_ _Natsu Dragneel? Shit, this is gonna be harder than I thought..._ Natsu narrowed his eyes. "No answer, huh? That's okay, but answer this: Why are you running?" Aidan's mind was too busy trying to formulate an efficient plan to answer.

Natsu sighed, then positioned himself into a battle pose. "Well, whatever the case, Wendy wants you back, and so does Mira. I'm not about to let those two down. Especially Mira." Aidan noticed Natsu slightly shivered at that last sentence. _So Gajeel isn't the only one who's scared of her. Huh._ Aidan thought. Natsu chuckled at him, which snapped Aidan out of his train of thought. "My daughter told me that you can use Lightning Flame Dragon magic, but I want to see it for myself." As he said that, his body began to emit a cloak of fire and lightning. "All right, here goes!" Natsu exclaimed, his cheeks enlarging to the size of bowling balls. "Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!" he bellowed, and a torrent of destruction spewed towards Aidan, who only sighed.

Raising his hand, he spoke. "Requip. Fairy Shield." As a yellow magic circle enlarged below his feet, a barrier of energy with the Fairy Tail insignia emblazed upon it shimmered into existence before him. Natsu's attack, upon hitting it, was simply absorbed into the shield and flickered off. Natsu growled and pointed at Aidan, who still was protected by his barrier. "Hey buddy, I thought we were using Lightning Flame Dragon magic only! That's cheating, using a spell like that! Are you a coward or something?!" Aidan once again sweatdropped. _I didn't agree to that, you just shouted that to me before hearing my answer! Dear God, is this guy really an adult? He acts as though he's still a child!_ As Natsu continued to rant towards him, he decided to just,ignore him and trudged forward.

"Hey pal, I'm not done with you just yet!" Natsu proclaimed, and charged Aidan from behind. _OMFG, this guy just doesn't quit, huh? Well then, if that's the case..._ Aidan turned to face Natsu. He raised his palm towards him, and a yellow circle appeared on the floor right in front of Natsu. Once Natsu placed his foot upon it, Aidan shouted "Fairy Shield!" once more. Natsu was too late in moving forward, and became trapped in a cage of the same yellow energy as Aidan's shield. "Hey, what's the big idea here?! Let me out and fight me, you liar!" Aidan just ignored Natsu's cries, and continued to march ahead. _Seriously, what the fuck's wrong with these people._ Aidan deadpanned.

Before Aidan could make it out of Magnolia, he sensed three entities, no six inbound. He turned to face them, but saw no one. Then he looked up. Alyssa, Emma and Darius hovered before him,and white feathery wings seemed to be sprouting from their backs. _No,_ Aidan thought, quickly catching on. _The other three energy signatures must be latched to their backs._ They dropped to the ground, and then three cats appeared from behind them. _What the...are those_ _ **cats**_ _? With_ _ **wings**_ _?!_ Aidan's left eye began to twitch, and he began to seriously question his sanity. While he drowned in his inner confusion, the trio conversed shortly with the winged felines, who nodded and flew into the air. They then turned to face Aidan, but fell silent once they saw his expression.

"Um, guys?" Emma said. "I think we just broke Aidan." Aidan, upon hearing this, straightened his thoughts, and regained his composure. "No, no. You just unnerved me, that's all." He swept all of them with a piercing gaze. "I'm assuming you're here to bring me back as well." Darius nodded apologetically. Aidan noticed Alyssa was glaring at him, and quickly shifted his gaze to Emma, who was fidgeting and looking everywhere but him. _Oh geez..._ Aidan thought. "So, are we gonna fight, because if we're not then I'll just-" Aidan didn't get to finish that sentence because Alyssa had attacked him with her fists, which were covered in metal scales. "Just shut up already!" she screamed, obviously angry about something. Emma and Darius looked at each other and shrugged. Then they both shot forward to join Alyssa in her battle against Aidan.

To their surprise, however, Aidan dodged and parried each one of their blows, requiping between his stored magical powers at high speeds. Then, Alyssa's right fist finally hit its mark, scoring a hit on his face. Alyssa gripped his face tightly, and placed her left hand upon her right arm. "Iron Dragon Grip Strike!" she shouted, and Aidan was instantly engulfed in a maelstrom of metal particles. Alyssa smirked, thinking it was all over. Emma sighed in relief, wiping sweat off her brow. "Man,that was a tough fight." Suddenly a light shimmered into existence upon the ground and they all became paralyzed. "What's this?" Alyssa voiced her inner thoughts. "Solid Seal." a voice answered her. Incredulous, she turned to her hand, which was still holding Aidan within her Grip Strike.

Suddenly, the raging storm of metal dispersed and Aidan was revealed to be unharmed in any way, although Alyssa's hand was still gripping his cheek as though he was a baby. Judging from his facial expression, it seemed like he didn't really like that, but he paid it no heed as he continued speaking. "You're all standing in my sealing circle. I modified this one so that you won't take any physical damage, but you will still feel pain." Looking at Alyssa, he said "I don't want to hurt any of you, but I need to end this quickly. Therefore, I'll knock you all out with this one attack." He curled his two index fingers, and touched both knuckles down to the ground. Then, he raised his right arm upwards, while his left arm remained down. The sky above Magnolia turned dark, and menacing. "This is...True Heavenly Body magic!" Emma squeaked, astonished at the sight of it. "Sema!" Aidan bellowed.

A hole opened in the sky, and a flaming meteor shot out of it, towards the three teen Dragon Slayers. "Farewell! I hope we meet again, on more friendly terms." Aidan called out to them, shouting to be heard over the growing roar of the approaching meteor. Once it impacted the sealing circle, an explosion occurred, the flames spiraling into the sky as a pillar since the explosion was held within the perimeter of the sealing circle. Aidan smiled sadly, then turned around to walk away but paused as he heard a familiar sound. _Don't tell me..._ Aidan spun around in time to see the explosion be absorbed by Emma, who grinned. "That was some tasty fire, Aidan. However, I think we're going to have to end this fight." Alyssa and Darius fanned out to either side of Emma, and Aidan sensed tremendous magical energy emitting from the trio.

"Let's do it!" Emma called out. Then all three of them puffed their cheeks out. "Fire Dragon..." "Lightning Dragon..." "Iron Dragon..." they shouted, and Aidan's hair began to rise from all the energy that the three Dragon Slayers were expelling. "ROAR!" they screamed, and three elemental beams of destruction escaped from their mouths, combining into one. _A triple unison raid, huh?_ Aidan thought, unfazed by the display of power in front of him. _If I wasn't who I am, I probably would be scared shitless. However..._ Aidan held his head high towards the approaching attack. When it was almost about to hit him, he opened his mouth. Then, he ate the magic. The three teens looked shocked as he absorbed the entire attack into him. "How?" Alyssa asked breathlessly.

Aidan lowered his head and sighed. _I guess I should tell them. They deserve it for treating me, a stranger, kindly._ He looked up at them, his face full of sadness. "Remember when I told you all that my magic consisted of me copying other people's magic? Well, that wasn't the entire truth." Alyssa smirked. "I knew you were lying! No one can copy other magic!" Aidan turned to face solely her. "Actually, that part was true." Her face flushed. "What I lied to you about is that copying magic isn't my full power, only a part of it. A benefit, if you will." Darius gazed at him, curiosity flickering in his eyes. "So what weren't you telling us, Aidan? What were you hiding?" Aidan looked at him, and actually flashed him a genuine smile, which is something Aidan rarely did throughout his life.

"Why don't I show you? Consider it me paying your kindness back. However..." Aidan focused in the ground below them, and another modified sealing circle glowed. Then, he looked back up to them. "Alright, here goes." he stated, and all three braced for his attack. Aidan closed his eyes, and exhaled. Then, he opened his mouth wide, and began to inhale. Suddenly, Alyssa felt as though her magic power was being forcibly drained from her body. Her eyesight became blurry due to the quick draining of her magic. She growled at the painful sensation, and looked down to see a funnel of pure magical energy protruding from her stomach. She blinked, trying to clear her hazy eyesight, and traced the funnel to Aidan, where it seemed to enter his mouth...wait a minute. His mouth?!

She turned her head, and saw that Emma and Darius were being drained of their magic energy as well. Once she felt as though her magical containers were completely empty, the pain stopped, and she fell to one knee and gasped for breath. She attempted to stand, but didn't have the strength to, and fell back down to her knee. Aidan quickly finished consuming Emma and Darius' magic energy as well, and soon all three teens were gagging on the floor, struggling to regain some strength. Aidan looked down at them in pity, which pissed Alyssa off. She mustered enough strength to rise back to her feet, to which Aidan looked straight at her. He bowed his head out of respect. Then, he said "This is it."

His cheeks puffed out, and it finally dawned upon Alyssa on what Aidan's type of magic really was. "Etherion Dragon..." Aidan bellowed. Emma's breath was caught in her throat. Darius stared at Aidan in a mixture of fear and astonishment. "This is going to be very interesting..." he mumbled out. Alyssa simply braced herself for the impact, knowing that there was nothing she could do now. Not without her magic power. "Roar!" Aidan screamed, and a massive blue beam of concentrated pure magic energy, also known as ether-nano, completely obliterated every state of matter between Aidan and the trio. Once it hit its targets, a massive pillar of blue smoke could be seen miles away from Magnolia. As the dust cleared, Aidan caught sight of Fairy Tail's three teen Dragon Slayers knocked out, thankfully with minor scratches.

He turned to leave Magnolia, a sad smile on his face. "Trust me, this is for the best. I'm sorry." Aidan continued to trudge forward. However, once he rounded the next corner, a frying pan impacted into his face, and Aidan dropped to the floor and saw little flying cats zoom around his head. The last thing he remembered before waking up again was a woman with white hair and in a red dress. She looked down to him and giggled lightly. "Oh dear." was all she said before Aidan finally lost consciousness.

 **So there's my third chapter! Shoutout to OpticalRings for helping me w/ my writing! I'll try to implement those tips into my future chapters! To Tigertyker 7, here's a list as you requested.**

 **Aidan Heller- Parents unknown; Etherion Dragon Slayer**

 **Alyssa C. Redfox- Gajeel and Levy; Iron Dragon Slayer**

 **Emma Dragneel- Natsu and Lucy; Fire Dragon Slayer**

 **Darius M. Dreyar- Laxus and Mira; Lightning Dragon Slayer**

 **I'll be adding even more , so stay tuned for more (if you actually like it)**

 **As always, please feel free to leave reviews, be it positive or negative. I promise I'll read every single one. I might also start another FT fic, so stay tuned if you want to read that one as well. Until then, I'll see you all later! :)**


	4. The Interruption

**Hello everyone! I'm** **so** **very sorry for not uploading sooner! My excuse is the normal one, school essays and presentations and whatnot. As a treat, I wrote this EXTREMELY LONG chapter for you all! I hope this makes up for it (although you're probably saying "No, it doesn't.")! Have fun, and as always, please review. Any tips or criticism (even hate) is appreciated!**

 **Chapter Four: The Interruption**

 _A fucking_ _ **Etherion**_ _Dragon Slayer?!_ Alyssa pondered while sitting inside the guild hall once again. A day had passed since Aidan's attempt to escape. When he was brought back into the guild, he was quickly taken by Wendy, who angrily scolded them all for harming him even more when he was already injured.

At least, that's what Alyssa heard, since she was busy being unconscious because of that guy's stupid attack. She was currently the only one up, Emma and Darius were still recovering from it. _How can that weirdo even control that much fucking power?!_ she questioned herself.

She sat there, fuming as she remembered how quickly he ended their battle, and she could tell he wasn't even being serious about it at all. While that may have been to 'protect' them to Aidan, to Alyssa it was the same as flipping someone off. She hated anyone who didn't fight her seriously, and Aidan had all but secured his place as king on that list.

"Damn, that guy's strong." she heard someone say, and quickly whipped her head around to see who it was. Her eyes rested upon Grey Fullbuster, who appeared to be deep in conversation with other S-class mages, including her father, Natsu Dragneel and even the current master of Fairy Tail: Laxus Dreyar.

Alyssa paid close attention to the conversation, her enhanced senses picking up even their smallest whispers. "Yeah, he's incredibly powerful. I can sense so much potential within that boy, but I also sensed darkness." Laxus stated, and the other men nodded in agreement.

Natsu leaned in close, and whispered "I think I saw him crying as I sped past him to confront him. Mira said the same thing, too. She had asked him to join our guild, and that's when he tried to run off." Gajeel, her father, made a tsking noise, as if he was disappointed at something.

"Doesn't that kid know that bearing despair by himself is only going to bring him more pain?" he seemed to mutter to himself, but Alyssa and the other men had heard him as well. The adult mages lowered their heads, probably knowing the pain of whatever Gajeel was talking about.

Alyssa remained silent as she processed what her father had said. _He's suffering?_ she thought. Then she remembered seeing his sad smile, the tears welling up in his eyes as she and her fellow teenage Dragon Slayers had confronted him that day. How his voice was tinged with deep tones of pain.

She found herself walking towards the infirmary, as if she was in a trance. As she opened the door, she saw Aidan lying upon a bed, his eyes closed. Her eyes narrowed as she approached him. Wendy was sitting to his side, and jumped up when she saw Alyssa enter.

"Oh no, you don't! Can't you all just let him heal in peace?" Wendy lectured her, but Alyssa only waved her hand towards her, and approached Aidan's slumbering body. Ignoring Wendy's cries of protest, she shakily placed her hand onto his forehead. She breathed deeply, and emptied her mind of all distractions.

"Solid Script: Emotional Spectrum." she whispered, and was immersed within the feelings Aidan held in himself. She reeled from a sudden, intense wave of grief and self-hate that swept across her. In fact, there were no other emotions that she could sense in this endless field of raw feelings. _What happened to him?_ she thought, feeling disturbed by all of the negativity that swirled around her.

 _He suffered from traumatic events that no one should witness._ Alyssa felt an inhuman presence speak to her from Aidan's consciousness, and drew back in surprise. She re-entered her body, and opened her eyes to find herself resting her head upon Aidan's well-chiseled chest. She felt her face heat up as she quickly pushed away from the slumbering boy, not wanting anyone to see her and get the wrong idea.

"Um, Alyssa..."

Alyssa's body automatically tensed, and she slowly turned to stare at the sleeping male. Fortunately, his eyes were still closed, and he showed no signs of being conscious. Then, she felt something tap her on the shoulder.

She whipped herself around, seemingly at the speed of light, and found Wendy standing beside her with a small, awkward grin on her face.

"Um, you were out for quite a while, Alyssa. Your friends were waiting here for you." Wendy ushered to the two particular individuals behind her. Alyssa squinted, and made out the shape of...oh **hell** no...

Emma stood before her with a video-taking lacrima, and she was recording the entire event, giggling hysterically. Darius, who stood next to Emma, said "You were cuddling up to Aidan's sleeping body for the entire five minutes we've been here, Alyssa. Any particular reason?"

Alyssa's face felt as though it was about to melt, with all the heat it was emitting. "You-you're wrong!" she shrieked. I was using Emotional Spectrum to find out why he was so fucking weird, you know?!"

Emma smirked. "Huh?" she spoke in a sly tone, and Alyssa felt a sense of dread. She watched in horror as Emma activated the lacrima to show everyone in the room pictures of Alyssa resting her head on Aidan's chest. She was even drooling a little.

Alyssa let loose a bloodcurdling scream as she charged towards Emma, determined to destroy her or the lacrima, whichever came first. Darius stood back, arms akimbo, surveying the scene in mild amusement. Then, he heard groaning from his side, and turned to see Aidan slowly raising himself from the bed.

 _Oh, this is gonna be good..._ was all Darius could think. _Good luck dude..._

 **Finally, back to Aidan's P.O.V.**

Aidan awoke to a sound that strongly resembled that of a banshee combined with a pissed-off dragon. The last one, he knew from personal experience... He stopped those thoughts from continuing, not wanting to remember them. He opened his eyes, and beheld a sight that instantly gave him the impression that he had landed into the innermost circle of hell.

Two girls were running around, one seemingly trying to gouge out the eyes of the other, who seemed to be laughing in pure delight. However, Aidan could detect undertones that the girl being chased was "slightly" terrified.

"So, the dead awakens, huh?" Aidan turned to see a tall, well-built guy standing near him. Then, recognition kicked in as he stared at the teen's blond hair, and the lightning tattoos on his right forearm.

"Darius?" Aidan asked, completely bewildered at the sight of him. He then gazed back at the two teenagers running around. He identified Emma by her pinkish hair, and Alyssa by her shadow-black hair. He quickly realized where he was, and groaned once more.

"I'm back in Fairy Tail, aren't I?" Darius simply nodded, a faint smile plastered to his lips. "You defeated all of our strongest members there at that time, and you almost were successful in escaping from Magnolia." Aidan narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He remembered all of this, but there was one question that burned deep within him.

"How was I brought back here, then?" Darius smile morphed into an uneasy one, an apologetic look on his face. "About that... Mira brought you back, and "brought" is a mild way to put it." Aidan's eyes widened, as though he had a sudden epiphany.

"She's the guild master, isn't she?" Aidan inquired. Darius snickered, then began to laugh uncontrollably. The women paid him no heed, and continued their game of cat-and-mouse from hell. Wendy was nowhere to be seen, so Aidan assumed she had probably snuck out earlier, and left them all in here.

Meanwhile, Darius was still laughing, to the point of tearing up and struggling to breath. Aidan had to slap him in the face for him to stop before he suffocated himself. "Thanks." Darius spoke softly, too busy gasping for breath to talk much. Aidan gave him a few seconds, and soon Darius was back to his stoic self.

"Well, she's not **officially** our guild master. That honor is reserved for my father, Laxus Dreyar. He inherited it from my great-grandfather, although my father had tried to take the title by force a long time ago, and even hurt others like Uncle Natsu to obtain it."

Aidan's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "So no one listens to him? Everyone hates him?" Darius smiled a little. "No. In fact, it's the complete opposite. Everyone loves my dad, even though he can be scary sometimes." Aidan scowled, feeling really confused.

"No one holds a grudge towards him? No hate threats? Nothing?" Darius turned to look at him square in the eye.

"No one in this guild feels anything but love and respect towards my father. The same goes for all other members of Fairy Tail. Nakama should always be cherished, no matter what they've done. That's the basic principle everyone in Fairy Tail believes in. In fact, Uncle Gajeel was once-"

Darius was cut short by an iron pillar that slammed into the wall to his side, almost brushing the tip of his nose. Aidan followed the pole to Alyssa, who seemed to have finally noticed their conversation. She marched up to Darius and glared at him, which was humorous since she was more than one foot smaller than him.

"Don't ever talk bad about my father, you got that lamp post?" Darius' eye slightly twitched. "I'm sorry, did you say 'lamp post', Alyssa?" She only pushed him. "I said, do you got that?!" Darius began to emit incredible magic power as he just stared at Alyssa.

"Man, is that girl stupid or what?" Aidan turned to see Emma sitting on the other side of his bed. "She has no chance against Darius." Aidan looked back towards the two once he heard an explosion in their direction. He turned in time to see Darius smack Alyssa through the wall, and sent her flying into the guild's main hall.

Darius paused to look back at Aidan, who had a horrified facial expression. "Hope you get better soon, Aidan!" he spoke with a smile, then leaped out of the hole Alyssa had made, into the guild hall. Soon, there were yelling, and suddenly multiple explosions and commotion could be heard from there.

Aidan sighed, completely dumbfounded with the way Fairy Guild functioned. He turned to face Emma, who looked as though she wanted to join the free-for-all Darius and Alyssa had began. "Hey Emma, can you do me a huge favor?" She looked at him, her eyes suspicious. "Does it involve you leaving?"

He shook his head, and Emma sighed. "Okay, what is it?" He leaned towards the hole, and pointed. "Drop me off down there." She stared at him as though he was crazy. "Aidan, you wouldn't last a full minute in the shape you're in. Those guys fight seriously." Aidan licked his lips.

"I know. So do I, if you can remember." He made sure to prolong 'remember', so she could catch on. For a moment, it looked as though it was lost on her, as she sat there with a confused look on her face. Right when he was about to give up and directly state his plan, she snapped her fingers and smiled. "Oh, you mean what you did earlier, right?" He nodded slowly, hoping she really understood what he was asking of her.

"Alright, leave it to me!" Emma pumped her fist, and Aidan partially wondered if he would live through this incredibly troubling experience known as 'life'. He was then interrupted from his brooding by a sharp gust of fire, and he was all but thrown out of the health wing via the brand-new hole through the roof that his body had created.

"Argh!" Aidan cried out in pain as he soared through the air, then plummeted towards the roof of the guild hall, where the Fairy Tail mages still fought. _I am_ _ **so**_ _going to die if I stay here._ Aidan cleverly demised from the recent events that sparked when he arrived here. _To be honest, though, it's not that ba-"_

Fairy Tail really loved to mess with Aidan, because he was once again jarred from his current thoughts as he crashed into the ceiling of Fairy Tail's main hall. As he tumbled through the roof and slammed into the guild hall's wooden floor, he gasped like a fish out of water, completely overcome with pain.

"Aidan!" a voice grabbed his attention, and he looked up to see Wendy, who looked extremely worried, and a little angry too. "For the last time mister, your body isn't healed yet, so don't just frolic around and join fights!" Aidan, too tired to explain, beckoned her to come closer to hear him.

As soon as Wendy was close enough to hear him, he whispered "Sorry in advance." With that, he drained all of Wendy's magic from her body, and ate it to replenish his own magic, as well as his health. Wendy let out a little yelp of surprise, but showed no signs of pain as Aidan devoured her magic power.

He took a deep breath, then slowly picked himself up from the ground to catch a staggering Wendy, and set her gently upon the ground at his feet. Then, he stood to his full height in the midst of the ongoing battle that was erupting in Fairy Tail.

He puffed out his chest in an effort to look as manly as possible, and shouted "Alright, that's enough! If you all don't stop in the next ten seconds, I'm going to **oomph**!" That last part was caused by a rather large man with white hair who all but trampled him into the wooden floor.

"Natsu! Gray! Come back here and fight me like men!" the burly man bellowed, and jumped into a group of other Fairy Tail members. Unfortunately for him, a sudden blast of flames and purplish ice impacted itself into his face, and the man soared through the air and through the roof, creating a second hole.

Aidan picked himself back up to his feet, and bowed shallowly in an attempt to give that suicidal individual a respectful moment of silence. "May you rest in peace." he solemnly stated.

He turned back towards the fray, and slightly exhaled. "Don't say I didn't try to warn any of you." he whispered. He thrusted his hands forward, and took a deep breath.

"Etherion Dragon," He chanted, and a blue ball of pure ether-nano formed in his right hand. He lowered his hand towards his waist and the energy grew even more, illuminating the room in blue light. Everyone faltered as they sensed the insane amount of energy emitting from the boy, and stared in horror as he reached the critical surge of energy.

"Piercing Fist!" Aidan extended his right hand, and was shoved backwards by the force of the beam that was expelled from it. It tore through the furniture, and blasted a hole through the other wall. Then, it continued forward until it collided with the distant Mt. Hakobe, and all but sheared the peak off the mountain.

 _Huh. I bet that disturbed a few Vulcans. Whoops._ was all that Aidan had to offer about the subject. Indeed, quite a few Vulcans that were living in Mt. Hakobe had suddenly and inexplicably lost their residential areas.

Meanwhile, practically everyone in the room stared at Aidan, then at Mt. Hakobe, then back at him. Aidan stood tall, and stared at everyone.

"Alrighty then! Are we all done?" he spoke to the bewildered crowd. They, in turn, continued to merely gape at him, until a certain pink-haired man shoved his way to him.

"Oi! I challenge you to a rematch, punk!" Natsu Dragneel yelled. In the distance, Aidan could see a blonde haired lady face palm in absolute disappointment, but Aidan quickly thought nothing else of it.

"Ready or not, here I come!" the Fire Dragon Slayer shouted, and charged towards Aidan. Before Aidan could react, though, he abruptly stopped his attack, and looked down.

Blue light was beginning to encase Natsu, and he began to feel a tremendous pain all over his body. "What the hell?" Natsu growled, and began to try and mover, but his body appeared to be stuck in place.

Suddenly, cries of surprise echoed throughout the guild hall. One by one, every adult member of Fairy Tail began to emit strange blue light, and became paralyzed.

Aidan looked around in confusement. _What the hell is happening to them?_ Before he could move closer to inspect one of them, he was punched in the back.

Hissing, he used the momentum and tucked into a somersault, flipping himself up to face his attacker when he was a good distance away. He turned to see a livid Alyssa bearing down on him. Her glare, to be honest, uneased Aidan a little.

"What'd you do to them, you piece of (Really, Alyssa? Levy and Mira can still hear you, you know.)?!" Aidan just looked at her. "You think I'd do something like this?"

Alyssa continued to glare at him. "I don't know you pal, so I don't know. Frankly, I don't care either, since you're the only one who's still moving that could be a threat. It has to be you!" She gestured to the hall, where the only others who were moving besides them was Emma and Darius as they tried to free some members from their paralysis.

Aidan, upon hearing this, felt a twinge of anger for being accused of using something as cowardly as this, but also a pang of...guilt. Guilt that he had hurt a couple of people in this guild when they had wanted nothing but the best for him.

Suddenly, every Fairy Tail member that was coated with the blue energy disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Aidan, Alyssa, Darius and Emma in the guild.

A menacing voice suddenly boomed from above "Behold, Fairy gnats! I am here to destroy you all! At long last, I will have my revenge!" Aidan gazed towards the ceiling, then shot a beam of energy towards it, creating a hole to see the threat.

A magic bomber, much like Blue Pegasus's Christina, hovered above the guild. Aidan watched as the bottom of the bomber opened up, and a huge cannon slid down.

"That's an... Ultimate Magic Cannon Zeus!" Alyssa shouted, her eyes full of terror. "That thing is even worse than a Jupiter Cannon! It can destroy all of Magnolia if it fires! We need to destroy it before it-"

The same mysterious voice began to laugh evilly. "You're right, my dear. This Ultimate Cannon can destroy your entire wretched town in one blast. However, we're not like that stupid Phantom Lord guild from long ago! Our cannon's ready to fire in less than 10 seconds!"

"No!" Darius shouted, and Emma covered her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. Alyssa's eyes were beginning to water as well, but she refused to let them streak down her face. Instead, she stubbornly unleashed continuous attacks on the bomber.

"It's fully charged?!" the voice shouted. "Then fire!" The cannon began to emit dangerous purple energy. Alyssa attempted one last Iron Dragon roar against the cannon, but it didn't affect the cannon in any way. "No…" she sank to her knees, completely drained of energy.

"DON'T DO IT!" she screamed into the air, but could do nothing but watch as the Zeus Cannon became fully charged, and unleashed a torrent of devastating magical power towards the guild hall, and all of Magnolia.

Aidan watched as a single tear dropped from Alyssa's face onto the wooden floor. Once it splattered onto the floor, he felt something he had never felt for many years. The one emotion that not only boosted his strength, but was what made him lose control so long ago. He felt **rage.**

 **Let's See What Alyssa's Seeing Now, Yes? (Also, Epilogue For This Chapter)**

The events that followed seemed to happen in slow motion for Alyssa, even though she knew that it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

Aidan stepped forward from the side, and his aura seemed to expel murderous intent. Alyssa stared as he put himself right below where the cannon was aiming. His eyes were covered in shadows, but Alyssa knew that something bad was about to happen.

"It isn't easy to piss me off." he whispered, but everyone around him could hear due to their Dragon Slayer senses. "However," he continued. "Nothing could possibly enrage me more than cowards who try and destroy their enemies from the shadows, and boast about it!"

His magic surrounded him and raged wildly. Alyssa, even with Iron Dragon scales covering her, had to raise her arms to protect her face. She looked on in astonishment from between her arms as Aidan, now covered in white energy, roared towards the bomber.

"YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE THROUGH!' he shouted, then leaned backwards, arching his back. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" he yelled, his eyes now emitting blue light so intense that it shot beams of light into the air

The magic circle for his roar appeared on top of his mouth. Alyssa stared at him in confusion. _No matter how strong his roar is, it can't stand up to the power of-agh!_ She was jerked from her thoughts as she felt a small ounce of pain in her stomach.

She looked up to see a magic circle for Iron Dragon Roar appeared above his roar's magic circle. _What?_ was all she could think before she heard Emma and Darius exclaim in surprise. Two more magic circles appeared above the previous two.

 _Fire and Lightning Dragon Roar magic circles?!_ Alyssa gasped in amazement as Aidan channeled the powers of Fairy Tail's young Dragon Slayers into him. One more magic circle shimmered into existence, and Alyssa identified it as a Sky Dragon Roar magic circle.

"Unison Raid! United Dragons' Roar!" A tornado of all five elemental powers burst forth from the tunnel of magic circles, and clashed with the blast from the Zeus Cannon.

It was a brief battle, but the Roar managed to slam the Cannon's magic beam back into the barrel, causing a massive explosion that damaged the propulsion generators.

As the bomber began to smoke and descend, Aidan walked towards Alyssa, and helped her up. She looked at him in awe, and he just smiled in a sincere way.

"Come on, Alyssa. Stop crying and sitting there with no hope. This is your family, isn't it? So don't give up on them. Fight for them, no matter how hopeless it seems."

She stood looking at him, shocked, until one last tear dripped to the floor. Then, she hardened her eyes and brushed the tears away.

"Right." she said, her voice still trembling from the emotional despair she was in. Aidan gazed towards Emma and Darius, who were walking towards them with determination and anger in their eyes.

"We're going to rescue everyone. They have to be on the bomber." Emma spoke, and Alyssa nodded and fell in with them. Darius looked at Aidan. "Aidan, you've done a huge favor for us. If you want to go back to the forest and leave this all behind, we won't stop you."

Alyssa jerked her face up to stare at Aidan when she heard that. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but her eyes were probably begging Aidan to stay.

He faced them all, and he cracked his knuckles. "What do you think I am, a liar? I said that I'll take care of them, didn't I?" Emma grinned and jumped excitedly, and Darius nodded as he clapped Aidan on the shoulder.

Alyssa smiled at him, and whispered "Thank you." Aidan turned his back to them. "Consider this my payment for nursing me back to health and treating me with kindness. It's not something I usually get, so I know to pay it back when I'm given it."

They all dashed forward, running towards the now flaming magical bomber, their faces set and determined. " **Let's go!** " they all shouted as one. " **For Fairy Tail!** "


End file.
